


Loss and Gain

by Barcrawler



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: "Having a cup of tea", F/F, Schlock and awe, being in lesbians, schlick Schlick schlick, tooth rotting saccharine bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcrawler/pseuds/Barcrawler
Summary: After all the warring and chaos of the series is over, the characters within must go from hero to average joe. Some take this better than others. A now blind Tsubaki is none too pleased with this adjustment.





	

The delicate whistle of steam in a teapot. Nearly imperceptible to most, yet a sensation of growing familiarity to one who now fills her days with such mild and trivial matters as this. Her name was Tsubaki, a namesake of prophetic importance. Once she had been a soldier nearly without rival, armed with a mysterious and powerful relic known as the Izayoi. The weapon was burdensome beyond measure however, having taken the life of its previous user; a predecessor who had in fact been an ancestral relative of hers. This cumbersome fact was never far from her mind. When she shouldered the mantle of the artifact she had anticipated a quick death in battle, yet was never graced with so dignified a fate. Soon after this incredulous streak of fortune, a certain hubris took hold and she became arrogant of the risks. Yet just as the camellia blossom by which she was named, the inevitable wilting of her body and spirit was at hand. Her eyes had grown cloudy and her body became frail and sensitive. Never again could she be of assistance to any military force and the man she had admired for so long as she could remember turned away from the broken husk she had become. Only one remnant of her now distant life had remained; Taokaka, a peculiar and somewhat inhuman companion with whom she once shared a bizarre history.

The two were now sitting across from one another at the coffee table of the mundanely furnished home the two had chosen for themselves. They had forgone any luxuries or decadent living as Tsubaki now lacked the senses to appreciate many beautiful things and her companion had appeared completely disinterested in all else but simple comforts and the company of her friend. And so the two were; a pair of unlikely living partners attempting to support each other through changing times and altered ways of life. In truth Taokaka took to this change with fervent zeal while Tsubaki struggled with the irrepressible adversity. While one would lounge about in relaxation and indulge in such small hedonistic delights as rich foods, warm bedding and soft clothes the other would agonize over personal loss and despair in an uncertain future. Few comforts could separate her from this, owing most of her peace to the conversations of the morning over their catmint tea. And so the sound of the teapot returned to her mind as the soothing scent of fragrantly steeping leaves entered her mind. Something else trailed behind it however, and came as a sweet and pleasant surprise to her. "You bought strawberries for our tea today?" She asked this without need for reply.

Taokaka had given an imperceptible nod and with some embarrassment gave proper reply. "Mmhm, I thought we'd enjoy a little treat today. You don't mind some extra company today, do you?" This response came with some confusion to Tsubaki. In the few months they had spent together adjusting to their new lives, she had never once noticed this meek behaviour from her typically bold companion. More often she would expect a sudden rearrangement of furniture in a frustrating yet not deliberately ill meaning jape. That's how Taokaka was; absent minded and playful without a care in the world. Yet for some inconceivable reason, her behaviour today was foreign and concerning.

She drove the notion from her mind. "Of course not, I'd be happy to spend more time with you." She replied with a faint blushing smile. With this the faint tension in the air was dispersed and they began their morning ritual of tea and conversation.

The was a comfortable silence between the two as they enjoyed the delicate spread. Taokaka had not only procured fresh berries but also some small cakes and biscuits as well, insisting that the morning was a good day for the two to spend together, and that she could think of nothing she'd prefer. Tsubaki was delighted by this notion and once again blushed faintly. Yet something still rested with growing weight on her mind. _Tao is never this withdrawn and gentle._ Something else had been bothering her throughout tea; Taokaka spoke with a slight yet perceptible hesitation, and her breathing seemed deeper and uneven. Was she nervous? The two had repeated this ritual nearly daily for the few months they had shared together. Finally, she gathered the nerve to address her concerns. "What's on your mind?" She asked with a delicate mix of concern and anxiety, fearing what her response might be.

"Are you happy, living here with me?" Taokaka's voice was shaky, an unforeseen fragility suddenly made material in her speech. Tsubaki gave an expression of clear surprise and immediately attempted to dispatch the question.

"Of course, you have been the one thing holding me together all this time." She spoke with certainty in this, and blushed only after realizing the gravity of the statement. _She needed her._

Taokaka continued though her voice had regained some semblance of strength. "It's just that you always look so sad and I hear you cry at night sometimes. It's my fault isn't it?" With that statement a delicate sobbing began and Tsubaki could feel her heart sink for a moment. _I never realized how selfless she was, so full of love for a friend that she's gone to all this effort just to comfort me._ She slowly rose from her seat and made her way across the table, gently pulling her companion to her breast and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Tears had begun to swell in both their eyes as they held each other. "It could never be your fault, I just have to learn to live with my mistakes and appreciate what I have now." They each let out a sigh of relief and, to Tsubaki's surprise, Taokaka leaned up and planted her lips upon her own. She let out a faint gasp of shock and her face reddened with heat. Letting the surprise fade she closed her sightless eyes and returned Taokaka's affection, forgetting all the troubles and immersing herself entirely in the moment the two were sharing. Her heart began to race and she could feel her partners mimic it in turn, the gentle embrace becoming more heated and firm. With a meek whisper Tsubaki gave voice to her latent feelings. "I know I'll never be able to see again, but you make my life brighter than ever it was back then." The held each other in a lovers embrace as their unveiled passion rose to a boil.

"I'd like to share something with you." Taokaka whispered in Tsubaki's ear, and led her out of the room with an imperceptibly wry smile.

 

 

  
She had been carefully led to Taokaka's bedroom, though she had predicted that immediately. What she had not anticipated however, was the comforting delicacy with which all this spontaneous romance was occurring. Taokaka must have sensed her reluctance and behaved in turn. Despite the passion and vigor of their initial confessions a certain empathy had been used with her as she hesitantly reciprocated Taokaka's advances. She was sprawled upon the bed now, a great warm palace of soft furs and fluffy cushions though they offered a muted comfort. Her usually tidy, long red hair now drifted down in an unkempt curtain of crimson which did little to hide her blushing face and clouded blue eyes. Her pale cream skin trembled with anticipation and her chest became flushed. She wore a thin cotton dress which was simple and comfortable yet she felt a growing heat beneath it nevertheless. She unlaced it slightly to let her skin breathe more, allowing embarrassment to restrain her from further undress. Her breathing was nigh ragged and her heart raced in bewilderment of the situation. Her mind darted, muddled by the sudden turn of events and struggling to maintain any semblance of rationality.

Taokaka was humming softly in the corner of the room rummaging around in her personal belongings for something and, upon the acquisition of the object she desired, quietly made her way back to the bed. She caressed her partners arm affectionately and gave another long and loving kiss to her, easing her anxious nerves to warmth and relaxation. Tsubaki realized now that her companion was stark naked and remembered that she had never once seen her without a great deal of clothing concealing her slender form. She could feel now that despite a heritage of mysterious and not entirely human ancestry, only her ears and waist showed any difference to any other person. Indeed she had a long soft tail and perky pointed ears like those of a cat, yet there were no other perceptible differences between them. Taokaka gave out a faint whimper of delight, bringing Tsubaki to realize the extent of her hands exploration of her lover. "I didn't mean to-" She began to apologize but was interrupted by an aggressive and lustful kiss, Taokaka's tongue now sharing in the exploration. Tsubaki began to quiver with excitement and a spreading warmth took hold of her. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. She realized, for the first time since the romance began, that she really had never felt this way before. She pulled herself away for a moment. "Wait," she spoke faintly between bated breaths, "I've never done this before."

Taokaka was taken aback. "You mean you've never?" She asked in bewilderment. Tsubaki shook her head. There was a time when she had wanted to have such an exchange with somebody, a comrade and childhood friend, yet the romance had never manifested and she was abandoned by him.

"No biggie!" Her lover bemused and threw something heavy and metallic away from the bed with a tremendous crash. "We'll just have to start simple then." She leaned in close and gently nipped her earlobe, grinning greedily at the sound of her sharp breath of excitement. Her hands had begun to work busily as well, unlacing her bodice the rest of the way and gently guiding it from her tremulous body. Soon, with a surprising lack of resistance from Tsubaki, the remainder of clothing was removed from the two and a palpable intimacy grew. Tsubaki now returned the efforts, gently suckling Tao's small, supple breasts and grasping firmly at her soft waist as the two entwined. Still, her partner was by far the most assertive as she gently sunk her teeth in the nape of her neck and guided her fingers between her thighs. A warm, slick sensation confirmed the willingness of the two as Tsubaki mirrored the advance. Soon their fingers were exploring the most private and intimate corners of their beings and Tsubaki began to melt. My heads going blank, I think I'm in love.

Reading her expression, Taokaka shifted her fingers slightly and shuffled herself down until her mouth met her soft folds. She began to suckle and lick and moan with delight as Tsubaki's toes curled and her legs wrapped tensely around her shoulders. As Tsubaki climaxed violently her lover was met by a flow of slick fluids. Like a poised predator she leapt up and their lips met once more, Tsubaki now tasting herself mixing with the passionate efforts of Taokaka's skilled tongue. They broke away for a moment, and Tsubaki relinquished all control to her growing ecstasy. "What's next?" she asked with a trembling smile.

 

 

 

Taokaka hopped from the bed once more and snatched up some things nearby, returning to her anxiously waiting lover with items in hand. "Hold up your arms like you're going to cheer." She demanded with comical authority. Tsubaki, hearing her partners  
Tone and expecting some strange joke followed the order with mock complacency struggling to stifle a giggle. Taokaka straddled her hips and locked lips with her and she took hold of her upstretched arms. With a spontaneous click both of Tsubaki's wrists were shackled to the bedposts. She attempted to let out a gasp but the aggressive entwining of their tongues made it impossible. Taokaka grinned and broke away from her, slithering down to the waiting wetness below. Once again her fingers and mouth made busy and short work of her companion and as Tsubaki reached the second peak of the night she felt something touch her soft lower lips which startled her. That wasn't Tao's finger.

Indeed, Taokaka had begin to stroke her intimately with a small plastic egg, giggling softly and deviously as she turned on the rotor and held it to her now well polished pearl. An as yet unexperienced sensation shot through Tsubaki as a powerful rumbling vibration filled her most sensitive place. She let out an exuberant cry of pleasure, and Taokaka chuckled as she prepared the next act. She taped the egg in place and grabbed something from the floor. The leaned in close to Tsubaki and began to whisper in her ear as she lasciviously caressed a bare breast. "I forgot to do something earlier and have to leave for a bit, but I wouldn't want to spoil your fun so behave while I'm gone." With that, she slipped a pair of earmuffs over Tsubaki and made sure she had no hearing and no other sensation but those she intended for her.

In truth Taokaka never left the room, merely poising herself at the foot of the bed and fervently rubbing herself as she watched her lover tremble and quiver, moaning and crying out in ecstasy. After several minutes, in which Tsubaki was sure that her partner had genuinely exited the room, Tao stealthily crept toward her lover. Without any warning she nipped her lovers earlobe and with a panicked scream Tsubaki faced her third, most monumental orgasm yet. She quivered and gushed as Taokaka removed the earmuffs and began to explore her mouth with her own once more. "I think that's enough for me." She said meekly as her wits attempted in vain to return to her.

"Good, you can get me off then!" Taokaka jested as she unlocked the shackled, oblivious to Tsubaki's intentions to do exactly that.  
  
She tackled her lover and pushed her down into the pillows, straddling her by the hips while attempting to remain upright. Clearly the events of the night had been exhausting and her still quivering body made every attempt to surrender control and melt back into Taokaka's embrace. Nevertheless, Tsubaki was stubborn and refused to lose herself in this. She groped around the bed for the egg rotor and after a short time seized it in her left hand. Tao's breathing began to grow uneven, clearly anticipating what her lover would do next. Tsubaki's right hand darted down to her slick folds and two fingers ravenously entered, searching for her most sensitive regions. Soon an insatiable flow of wetness spouted from her and she was aching and yearning for more. Tsubaki smiled and licked her lips, sliding downward until her face was mere inches away from the beckoning entrance. She quickly pushed the rotor into the greedy opening and began to suckle her hood. She let out an exasperated moan and her hand began to stroke Tsubaki's scarlet hair, gripping it and holding her head in place as she found her sweet spot. She finally reached her limit and screamed in pleasure, pulling Tsubaki up for one final kiss before falling into the cushions and melting into peaceful nothing.

 

 

  
The next morning was, as one may imagine, profoundly uncomfortable. The two friends had found the paradigm of their cohabitation suddenly flipped on it's rear. The daily routine of tea and conversation quickly found itself lost in the background as a fresh and vividly exciting memory took hold of them. That morning had remained quiet as the grave until finally the silence was broken by a simple remark. "That was fun." Taokaka spoke sharply with an audible enthusiasm. Tsubaki expression sharply changed to an awkward smile and a heated blush.

 

"It seems our daily routine has changed." She said as she set down her tea and motioned her lover toward her once more.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
